


Cold Raindrops and Warm Hearts

by gyroscopefour



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyroscopefour/pseuds/gyroscopefour
Summary: Mai and Ty Lee are out for a walk when they get caught in the rain.
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Cold Raindrops and Warm Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just something from a modern college AU that's been rolling around in my head for a while. Please enjoy some fluffy Mailee content.

Their walk was going well. They were on their second mile, and they were still holding hands. Ty Lee was talking animatedly, regaling Mai with stories of her work as an RA. Mai nodded along, unable to get more than a few words in. That’s how Ty Lee was when she got on one of her tangents. She talked a mile a minute and wouldn’t let anyone else get a word in. Not that Mai minded, she was perfectly content to listen to her talk and talk.

“These two girls aren’t even roommates! I don’t understand why they can’t just make up! Or at least ignore each other until the end of the year. I am so over being an RA.” Her nose always scrunched up when she got aggravated. Mai liked listening to her. She was so passionate when she spoke.

Mai loved when she was revved up, but even more than that, she loved calming her down, bringing her back to a soothed state. She loved being that rock for her. She squeezed Ty Lee’s hand. “In just a few short months, we’ll be moving in together.”

Ty Lee smiled, spinning her into a hug. “I know! A one bedroom apartment for us. It’s going to be fantastic!” Her face went all moony and her eyes twinkled like they held stars. Mai loved that. Ty Lee talked about them like their love was greater than that of Romeo and Juliet. And when Mai listened to her, she was often inclined to believe it. “Did you see that bedspread I pinned to our apartment pinterest board? It would look so cute with the lamp that’s on your bedside table.”

Mai grinned. “I saw it. It’s very nice.”

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

Mai fixed Ty Lee with a suspicious look. “You said you checked the weather.”

Ty Lee offered a sympathetic smile. “The rain isn’t supposed to come for another thirty minutes. And you wouldn’t have come if you thought it would rain!”

“Exactly. We could have sat at home.” Mai folded her arms across her chest, allowing the corner of her mouth to lift so Ty Lee knew she wasn’t actually too upset. It wasn’t a big deal in the grand scheme of things, but she wasn’t in the mood to get rained on. She would much prefer to curl up in her small apartment bedroom and watch trashy tv together.

“Well, we’re not too far from your car. We can walk back and be home before the rain.”

Mai flinched as a drop landed on her head. “I don’t think so, Ty Lee.”

Ty Lee laughed, pulling her into a kiss. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to get us rained on.”

The drops started coming more frequently, dotting the sidewalk with dark circles. Mai shivered. A chilly breeze gusted between them, bringing the rain with it. 

“Let’s hurry back to the car,” Mai said.

Ty Lee took her hand, breaking into a jog. They ran down the path, steps in sync, but the storm rolled in faster than they could run.

The rain overtook them, coming down in huge drops. Ty Lee screamed gleefully. “Oh no!” 

Mai swiped her bangs out of her face, feeling like a wet rat. Decidedly not her favorite feeling. It was pouring, and their clothes were soaked. Mai’s eyes went to Ty Lee’s white tank top, now sheer in the rain. 

Ty Lee followed her eyes and crossed an arm over her chest. “Mai!” She was blushing fiercely. 

Mai caught her arm, pulling it away from her body. Her shirt clung to her curves. She had forgone a bra, and Mai could see everything. Every beautiful part of her. She pulled Ty Lee in close, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

They were nose to nose. Breathless from the running and the chilly rain and the closeness. Mai stared down into Ty Lee’s big eyes. She watched the grey irises flick back and forth between her eyes. “You’re so beautiful,” she whispered. 

Ty Lee pulled her down into a passionate kiss, rolling up on her tiptoes to reach. She threw her arms around Mai’s neck. 

Mai made a breathy little noise. It was so good. Ty Lee was warm and soft and everything good in the world. The rain didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except the girl in her arms. 

“I guess there’s no reason to rush now,” Ty Lee said. She settled in Mai’s arms. She kissed her again.

Mai’s heart felt so full. Like it would burst in her chest. She barely felt the rain. It was all Ty Lee. Just her. She was all that mattered. “I’m so in love with you,” Mai whispered against her lips.

Ty Lee looked like she was melting with happiness. “I’m in love with you too! I love you so much, Mai!” Ty Lee hugged her like she needed her. And that was just how Mai liked it.

Ty Lee’s hair was flattened against her head. But still she looked beautiful. She was always beautiful. That radiant smile and those dazzling eyes.

The rain drenched them, making them cold, but Mai’s heart was warm. She was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! A kudos or comment would make me so happy. Come visit me on tumblr at gyroscopefour for more ATLA content or if you just wanna say hi!


End file.
